Gotas de Amor, Lágrimas de Amargura
by Mica-Chan


Gotas de Amor, Lágrimas de Amargura   
By Mica-Chan   
  
  
Ele conhecia perfeitamente aquele sentimento. Era um vazio na alma, uma dor impossível de se localizar por mais que ele se esforçasse.   
  
O sol desaparecia com rapidez, deixando pequenas mechas douradas que tocavam o alto dos prédios e lhe traziam uma sensação de paz. Não sabia como explicar o turbilhão de pensamentos que invadiam sua mente. Amor pleno, segurança, paz.... ódio, frustração, fraqueza, frio...   
  
A água tocou os seus pés, fazendo-o tremer. O mar escurecia diante de seus olhos, o sol escondendo-se no horizonte. Podia ouvir o som ritmado das ondas quebrando com suavidade de encontro à areia branca.   
  
Sentiu o vento soprando em seu rosto, o cabelo em desalinho caindo rebelde sobre os olhos. Afastou uma mecha castanha e fitou o gigante que erguia-se no meio do mar. Aquela cor violeta...a boca abriu-se em um urro feroz e os braços ergueram-se ameaçadores. Ele, no entanto, sentia-se incapaz de mover-se. Seus pés recusando-se a deixar a maciez da areia.   
  
O gigante começou a movimentar-se e a vir em sua direção. O seu coração batia acelerado, a respiração saía entrecortada. Ele estava com medo, mas não entendia o porquê. Não havia com o que se preocupar. O que era a vida para ele? Nada. Nada....apenas nada.   
  
Viu os olhos do gigante lhe fitando. Tão grandes...mas tão... parecidos com os de... Shinji! O que estaria o garoto fazendo ali? Ele não deveria, não novamente. O garoto já tinha destruído coisas demais, não o queria ali.   
  
Sentiu-se erguer pela mão firme do gigante. A unidade poderia esmagá-lo com um único gesto, mas não...ficou ali, segurando seu corpo diante dos olhos inumanos e tão cheios de sentimentos ao mesmo tempo.   
  
"O que quer comigo?", conseguiu perguntar em um sussurro, o ar escapando rapidamente de seus pulmões.   
  
A resposta foi mais um urro, seguido de um salto que tirou a unidade 01 da água e a colocou no topo de um monte. Ele, porém, não mais sentia os dedos do EVA. Estava em sua sala, a grande janela que o separava das unidades à sua frente. Os EVAs não estavam ali. Tudo o que conseguia enxergar eram pessoas indo e vindo.   
  
"Por que ainda está aqui?"   
  
A voz irritada, porém pronunciada em tom baixo e amargurado o fez voltar-se e olhar para o centro de sua sala.   
  
"Esta é minha sala. Você não deveria entrar aqui sem minha permissão."   
  
" Sua permissão?" O garoto cuspiu a pergunta, os olhos ardendo em fúria. "Eu sou a razão de ser disto aqui. Você não é nada, jamais foi. Ela sempre foi a mente por trás de tudo e eu sou parte dela."   
  
Ele deu um passo a frente, sua imponência intimidando o rapaz, que caiu aos seus pés, as lágrimas rolando pela face angelical. Aquela cena fez seu coração enternecer-se. O rapaz o fez lembrar-se da mulher, das lágrimas que ela derramara por tantas noites em seus ombros.   
  
A mulher...os olhos castanhos, a face fina e pálida. Tão delicada, tão pura. E ele a levara. Arrancara de suas mãos a sua jóia. Como ousava curvar-se diante dele e chorar?   
  
Segurou a camisa branca do rapaz e o levantou com força, olhando em seus olhos. Ele era o culpado. Precisava dele, mas o queria morto. Ele o fazia lembrar de um sonho...o seu sonho. A sua vida...   
  
"Acha que pode me matar?"   
  
A voz melodiosa de Shinji novamente. Os olhos duros, tão diferentes dos que acostumara-se a ver. Este não era o seu filho....Shinji era fraco, atormentado, esse não era o rapaz que vinha pilotando a unidade EVA01.   
  
"Eu sou a sua salvação, seu tolo.", falou o garoto ainda suspenso no ar por suas mãos na gola da camisa.   
  
Pôde sentir uma raiva insana o acometer. Queria o garoto longe dele. O que seu filho fazia ali? Por que o trouxera? Shinji não podia fazer nada. Ninguém podia. Não por ele.   
  
Num acesso de fúria jogou a criança no canto de sua sala. Ouviu o baque surdo do corpo de seu filho batendo contra a parede e soluços abafados começaram a ecoar pela sala.   
  
"Cale a boca! Você não tem direito de chorar! Você destruiu tudo o que eu tinha. VOCÊ É UMA ABERRAÇÃO!"   
  
"Pai...." A voz angustiada chegou até seus ouvidos, lhe fazendo estremecer. Por que tanto ódio? Como podia odiar sua própria carne? Aquele que carregava o seu sangue?   
  
Deu as costas ao rapaz estirado no chão. Sentia suas mãos tremendo e um zumbido incômodo na cabeça. Olhou ao redor em busca do conforte do lugar conhecido, mas não mais estava em sua sala. Uma longa escada iluminada em meio a um vazio asfixiante se apresentou diante dele. Queria voltar, mas os soluços cada vez mais altos do filho começaram a enlouquecê-lo. Não agüentava mais a voz do garoto. O queria longe de si.   
  
Passo a passo iniciou a subida, os lamentos do rapaz distanciando-se a medida que avançava. Olhou de relance para trás e só enxergou o breu, como se a noite tivesse sugado todo e qualquer sinal de existência ao seu redor.   
  
O som leve de risadas o fez voltar o olhar para a frente. A escada terminava abruptamente e encontrou-se diante de uma sala ampla e clara. O sol refletia na superfície branca e feria seus olhos. Colocou os óculos escuros que apareceram em sua mão e fitou as duas figuras sentadas sobre o chão frio. A risada era infantil e feliz, e por alguma razão fez seu coração apertar-se em uma dor involuntária, como se estivesse reconhecendo uma felicidade que não tinha direito de estar ali.   
  
A criança levantou-se e em sua pouca altura o fitou. Os olhos castanhos pareciam tão inocentes, tão felizes...   
  
"Pai? Papai?"   
  
"Shinji?"   
  
Por que vê-lo ali, tão pequeno, fazia seu coração sorrir? Por que os cabelos castanhos caídos sobre a testa lhe pareciam tão macios e bonitos? De onde vinha a vontade urgente de tocá-lo e afagá-lo, como se fosse perdê-lo?   
  
"Venha, papai. Olhe só o desenho que a mamãe fez para mim."   
  
A voz balbuciante da criança... a alegria estampada em sua face, o brilho em seus olhos...Deixou-se levar pela pequena mãozinha infantil até o objeto de seu fascínio. Sentia-se feliz. Quisera tanto um filho, a continuidade de sua vida e da mulher que amava.   
  
Parou alguns passos antes de chegar até a mulher e agachou-se, puxando o filho para seus braços.   
  
"Shinji, por que você fez isso com seu pai?"   
  
"Mas papai... eu não fiz nada. Você sempre soube disso."   
  
Aquela dor insuportável novamente. Um vazio que nada poderia preencher. Raiva, angústia, frustração...amor. Ódio e amor. Duas faces de uma mesma moeda. Dizem que o ódio em sua essência é resultado do amor mais puro. Seria esta a razão? Odiaria tanto o filho a ponto de querer vê-lo morto, como um reflexo do amor insano que sempre sentira?   
  
As mãozinhas tocavam suas costas, os bracinhos infantis circundando seu pescoço. Podia sentir o perfume suave que o garoto costumava usar. Ele parecia-se tanto com ela que a simples visão do filho o angustiava. E ao mesmo tempo era tão parecido consigo mesmo. A ternura e doçura que a mulher tinha dentro de si, e os olhos duros e a raiva angustiada que ele carregara consigo a vida toda.   
  
Sentiu lágrimas escorrendo por seu rosto e demorou para perceber que eram suas. Chorava por uma época em que acreditava que seria feliz, que tinha tudo o que queria. Sentiu a mão suave a esposa tocar em seu ombro e soltou delicadamente o filho, levantando-se para encará-la. Ela era perfeita. Tudo o que sempre sonhara e vê-la ali parecia a resposta de todos os seus pedidos.   
  
Tocou os cabelos sedosos e a puxou para junto de si. Senti-la tão perto era algo que desejava há anos. O seu coração tremia, o sangue fervendo em suas veias. A pele quente da mulher fazendo-o acalmar-se e deleitar-se num gozo que não pensara mais sentir.   
  
"Eu a amo, Yui."   
  
Ela sorriu em resposta e o fitou com os grandes olhos castanhos. Poderia ficar preso neste olhar pelo resto dos seus dias, ciente de que era tudo o que procurara desde que nascera.   
  
Então os olhos ternos e escuros foram dando lugar a uma cor purpúrea, novos olhos que o fitavam com curiosidade.   
  
Afastou-se assombrado, olhando fixamente para a face da esposa que agora tinha os olhos da cor do sangue.   
  
"Yui?"   
  
Em resposta a mulher apenas olhou para além dele, onde encontrava-se o menino, ainda entretido com o objeto que a mãe desenhara.   
  
"Veja, papai. O que a mamãe fez para mim."   
  
Ele relanceou os olhos para Yui e então seguiu o filho até o desenho, as mãos segurando as de Shinji.   
  
Quando se deparou com o objeto que seu filho mostrava, seu rosto endureceu, as mãos largaram o rapaz como se este fosse fogo. Diante de si estava a imagem nítida e clara dos Anjos e das Unidades Evas.   
  
Olhou com fúria para o menino, mas quem estava parado ao seu lado era o jovem piloto, em seu Plug Suit.   
  
"Pai? O que houve?"   
  
Aquele ódio voltou a percorrer seu corpo. Ele era o culpado de tudo e frustrava-lhe ser tão impotente, dependendo totalmente do único ser que queria ver destruído.   
  
"Shinji...o que faz aqui?"   
  
"Eu vim pilotar, como você pediu."   
  
Podia sentir o desprezo nas palavras do filho, mesmo que fossem mascaradas com inocência. Ambos dividiam o mesmo ódio. Um só sangue, lutando pelo total extermínio daquele que atrapalhava sua existência.   
  
"Saia. Não deveria ter me trazido aqui."   
  
"Por que, Comandante?"   
  
A voz inexpressiva de Rei se fez ouvir às suas costas.   
  
"Rei?"   
  
"Nós precisamos de Ikari."   
  
Ele fitou os olhos vermelhos na face idêntica a da esposa. Ela era tão singela e pura quanto Yui, mas não tinha a mesma essência.   
  
"Nós temos você."   
  
"Está enganado, pai. A unidade 01 é minha, e ninguém mais irá pilotá-la, porque ela tem meu sangue, e vive para que eu viva."   
  
"Cale a boca! Saia daqui, Shinji!"   
  
A mão fria de Ayanami tocou a sua e o fez olhar para ela. "Você tem tanta culpa quanto qualquer um. E depois... ainda poderemos nos unir e você voltará a vê-la."   
  
Ele sentiu as forças abandonarem seu corpo e caiu de joelhos diante da primeira criança. "Ela não irá voltar. Eu a tenho esperado durante anos."   
O garoto afastou Ayanami e levantou a cabeça o pai, fazendo com que o homem mais velho fitasse seus olhos escuros e magoados. "Ela não voltará, mas eu estou aqui."   
  
"Este é o problema, você não entende? Você foi a causa dela ter partido."   
  
Sentiu um movimento ao seu lado e virou-se para observar o EVA01 levantar-se, levando o garoto para dentro dele. A boca abriu-se ameaçadora, emitindo um som angustiado e a mão do gigante violáceo pegou o seu corpo, o lançando longe. Seria este o seu destino? Morrer nas mãos daquele que levara quem amara?   
  
A areia molhada do mar recebeu o baque de sua queda. O corpo dolorido, o sangue jorrando descontrolado por dentro de seu corpo. Sentiu uma mão suave tocando em sua face e abriu os olhos com dificuldade.   
  
"Yui?"   
  
"Shhh....não fale."   
  
As lágrimas começaram a deslizar abundantes pelo seu rosto, e ela inclinou-se, depositando um beijo em seus lábios. Ele sentiu a escuridão a envolvê-lo, a inconsciência como uma benção há muito procurada.   
  
A voz dela se fez ouvir mais uma vez.... "Não se vá ainda....Gendou."   
  
  
"Gendou?"   
  
Ele abriu os olhos ainda sentindo a dor em sua alma.   
  
"Gendou."   
  
Olhou para a face bonita diante do seu rosto e suspirou.   
  
"Ritsuko."   
  
Sentiu a mão macia tocar seu rosto e o olhar preocupado da mulher.   
  
"Você estava chorando? O que sonhou? Eu nunca o vi chorar antes."   
  
O homem sentou-se na cama e desviou os olhos da cientista com quem dividia sua cama.   
  
"Há muitos anos não chorava."   
  
Ela o abraçou e beijou seus lábios gentilmente, fazendo-o voltar a deitar.   
  
"O que sonhou?"   
  
"Nada que lhe diga respeito", falou com voz mais rude do que tencionava.   
  
Ritsuko aninhou-se no corpo do Comandante da Nerv e repousou a cabeça sobre o peito masculino, sentindo as batidas aceleradas do coração. Quando falou, sua voz soou quase como um sussurro. "Você é quem sabe. Só não queria que tivesse que agüentar sozinho seja lá o que for que o esteja atormentando."   
  
"Hn, como se você ou alguém pudesse dividir o que eu sinto."   
  
Afastou a mulher e levantou da cama, passando a mão nos cabelos escuros. Fazia muito tempo que não tinha um sonho assim. Era como se ver o filho dia após dia estivesse reavivando toda a dor que nunca o abandonara realmente.   
  
Pegou a calça que jazia sobre a cadeira e a vestiu, olhando em seguida para o próprio quarto. A arrumação era espartana. Não havia nenhum traço de sua personalidade. Ou talvez, esse fosse ele, vazio e sem nada em seu íntimo além de rancor e ódio. Não...ainda havia amor, só que não sabia mais como trazê-lo até a superfície.   
  
"Gendou?"   
  
"Saia, Ritsuko", disse com um suspiro cansado.   
  
"O que?"   
"Está surda? Eu disse para sair."   
  
"Mas..."   
  
"Eu quero ficar sozinho. Nos falamos de manhã."   
  
Ela encarou as costas do homem para quem entregara seu coração, e acatou seu pedido com um suspiro.   
  
Assim que se viu sozinho, Gendou caminhou até o banheiro e ligou o chuveiro, deixando a água rolar por seu corpo, numa tentativa inútil de lavar os restos do sonho atormentado.   
  
O que afinal ele sentia? O que queria? Odiaria a si mesmo ou ao filho?   
Shinji. Há quanto tempo não se permitiu pensar nele como sendo seu filho? Lembrava-se do sentimento que o envolvia quando pensava no garoto enquanto Yui ainda estava viva. Amor....sim, ele amava Shinji. Sempre o amou, e isto o fazia desesperar-se cada vez que pensava no filho. O mesmo amor que dedicara a criança, agora era amargura e sofrimento. Culpa. Por culpa de Shinji ele perdera a pessoa que mais amara. Ver o garoto o lembrava vez após vez de como seria sua vida se ela não tivesse partido, e isso o assustava.   
  
Sabia que precisava do garoto vivo, mas em seu íntimo o que queria era vê-lo partir, assim como partira sua mãe. E então poderia voltar para ela, e serem um novamente.   
  
Desligou o chuveiro e saiu ainda molhado pelo quarto, as gotas que escorriam de seu corpo formando pequenas poças pelo chão. Abriu a gaveta do criado-mudo e pegou a única foto que guardava de sua família. Yui, Gendou e Shinji, uma família que fora levada como a areia pelo vento e que deixara como cicatriz a chama de um tormento que jamais se apagaria.   
  
  
FIM.   
23/08/01.   
  
Feedbacks: gwydion_mordred@yahoo.com.br / enya_morgana@bol.com.br 


End file.
